GEARS OF WAR: LEGACY II
by Legendaryicon
Summary: The awaited sequel to Gears of War: LEGACY. The lone Onyx Guard named as "FADE" returns to Jacinto after 5 years.Fade has been called upon to serve.He returns with his old squad named ECHO. Jacinto suffers,her people are dying,the Locust Horde have returned with a new threat named "Skorge". Read,Review,and Enjoy . 2nd part of the trilogy
1. Geist Haze Fields

Chapter 1

Geist Haze Fields

5 years have passed since Halvo Bay's fall as Gears have abandoned Halvo Bay. The disaster was unimaginable, Ravens evacuated gears and headed onto other locations. Fade the known war-hero that fought and defeated Karn, many Gears had looked up to him. Chairman Prescott had called in reinforcements to be sent in to Geist Haze Fields. The Fields were known for the last battle between mankind during the Holmic Wars. The Holmic Wars were shortly during the Pendulum Wars, within the Fields small resistance of cogs fought for control. Holmic Wars were the battles between the Elite Onyx Guards against the resisting side during the creation of the "Sires". During The Holmic Wars, Mother Onyx was known because of her involvement. A massive old battle ground where Locust have formed and gathered together taking over small locations of scattered cogs.

Continuous mist covered the skies when nearing closer and closer towards Geist Haze Fields. Ravens headed towards Geist Haze Fields, carrying Gears towards the high grass like battle field. Gears gripped their Lancers tightly worried about what they will find. A girl Gear took her helmet off as she breathed the fresh cold air, her hair shined even in the mist. She looked towards another girl gear as she looked at the steel raven floor. The girl gear that removed her helmet stared at the Onyx Gear that stood holding a Onyx Lancer with a painted White Crimson Omen symbol. She knew him by the name as "Fade".

"What do you think we'll find Fade" she asked while looking towards him

Fade looked down from the Raven and said nothing being distracted for a bit he noticed bright lights of explosions bursting out all around from below. She smiled and looked away as she pulled back her brown hair.

"Other Gears, less Locust at most Mary" said Fade while looking back at her

"Conversations are important you know" said Mary smiling

Fade looked back away from the ever going fields noticing the small explosions and then from the communications came from the pilot.

"Alright drop zone approaching" said the pilot

The grass was green the winds pushed them down as Fade jumped off first. Mary and the other girl gear followed as they moved through the tall grass. Fade pointed his lancer dead ahead seeing nothing but mist Mary walked beside him.

"No Locust or Gears?" said Mary

Fade moved on as he stopped noticing silent whisper of a sound coming from his left side. The raven took off back into the air the sounds of whispering continued as the girl gear rushed over looking around behind Fade and Mary.

"Where are they?" asked the gear behind them

Fade turned around aiming towards her as she gasped aloud Mary looked back as well

"Get down!" yelled Fade as a rushing Cyclops with a revved lancer

Fade fired towards his Lancer Mary fired past him noticing other approaching Cyclopes coming from behind him. The gear was on one knee as she fired her lancer past Fade and Mary, a massive sound of explosions came closer as a rushing towards them. Fade looked back seeing the approaching Mauler as its massive mace like weapon spinned in the air. Fade fired at it until its mighty spinning shield blocked and reflected the incoming bullets back towards them. Mary fired left and right as the wretches ran past the falling Cyclopes and head quickly towards them.

The Mauler closed in Fade looked back at his team mates and rushed head on towards the Mauler. Its massive mace slammed downward towards Fade. Fade jumped forward and rolled away from the explosion and ran straight into the Mauler shooting its massive beer belly. His lancer rapidly teared through its tight armored shirt and bursted open, it fell on its back hard. Mary ran out of ammo from her lancer grunting she chainsawed the jumping wretch as the other gear covered her from her right side. Fade stared forward seeing gunfire returning back.

"We got your back" yelled another gear

Fade noticed those large amounts of gears running together until he noticed someone he knew well approaching slowly walking up to him. His buddy weared the standard gear armor in color white and black .His hair was shaved his goatee was long his left eye was scared. His eyes silver, he wields a lancer with a white Crimson Omen symbol exactly like Fade's. Pointing out towards opposite sides of the battle field Gear units moved forward pressing hard against the Locust. Both hugged each other happily together the both on the battle field.

"Michael It's good to see you my brother" he said

"Ray I haven't seen you in a long time" said Fade happily

"I heard about home, Mom was a fighter I'm sure she's happy" said Ray

"Where's Bronx?" asked Fade

"He was here about a month ago with Sarah, both were called to Jacinto" said Ray

"Good to know they're safe" said Fade

"Michael I'm glad to see your safe but stay safe brother, Jacinto has a gathering for something big" said Ray

"How bad have the locust gotten in Jacinto?" asked Fade

"Bad enough that I don't want you to go, Prescott is getting Gears together" said Ray while looking past Fade

"If I can save the lives of many, then I have lived a good life" said Fade looking at his brother Ray

Ray looked down as Fade tapped his left shoulder

"Huh…Dad's old saying, you've always been like this, just like dad always wanting to save something meaningful even if it means dying for it" said Ray

"Stay safe little brother hopefully I get to see you again" said Ray while both hugged one last time

Ray walked passed Fade as he looked forward, Mary and the other Gear walked slowly towards him.

"Fade we gotta go, we going with them?" asked Mary

"All Gears, All Gears report back to ravens, Michael Fade you're needed to Jacinto" said a voice over the radio

Fade looked back at Mary and the other girl gear as they sighed

Ray looked back from a distance at his little brother


	2. Indicium

Chapter 2

Indicium

Fires within the central royal room glowed throughout the brightly lit hallways of old stone and concrete. Theron Guards patrolled the terrain of dirt and infested waters far below the royal temple. The stairs were high above sea level, Grenadiers walked in packs of 2 gripping their gansher's tightly with their black nails scrapping the metal. The terrain had a moisty scent flowing across the fresh cold lake that filled the caverns all throughout its eco system. Locust had no problem roaming the catacombs that there people had dug and created for years. Bats known as "Kryll" flew across the pitch darkness filling it with continuous mist of black ink. As the seeders produced more and more within they're sealed cavern beside the massive Lake. Theron Guards that slowly yet silently moved through the pathways of paved dirt roads whispered to each other about what happened to Locust Leader Karn.

The paved dirt roads where large filled with torches creating a path of light allowing them to see. The boats they used were connected to massive beast fish. The beast fish pulled supplies and prisoners back and forth into they're small lake and out of it by taking variant streams. A thin skinny Locust known as "Kantus" roamed around the Royal temple making sure that the rest of his men stayed on task. The hallways lit brightly a massive yet well known to all of the Locust army roamed the halls as he was called. The Queens chamber was large and massive with so much empty room all around her high chair was above 5 steps of stone. Her hair was blonde she wore a massive dress of white, her back had massive tentacles. Her skin and body was thin as a Kantus yet she looked Human, her glowing rageful eyes of red shined with anger as she threw her cup of wine into the ground.

A thin yet very fast individual stood before her with his arms behind his back. His body had very light armor but he preferred to be fast instead of heavy. His Locust hair was long with massive extended red dreadlocks attached to his leather helmet. His muscular body was fit for a Locust, he was known as "Skorge" another mighty general to the Locust army. Skorge stared at the shattered royal cup as widespread on the floor before him. The Locust Queen stood frustrated at the recent news and development of their progress so massive stone doors opened The Queen looked towards them seeing the utter blackness of Kryll. The hallway was black as night suddenly the darkness vanished as they're master and mighty lord walked out of the darkness and become visible.

"General RAAM" said The Locust Queen

RAAM walked beside Skorge and bowed in front of his Queen. She looked at him and bowed herself to him showing the respect that she has for her stood facing her as she walked back and forth in front of both.

"I'm sure your aware of what happened to Karn" said The Queen

"It's no surprise that this happened but he did accomplish what he was sent to do"said The Queen

"Karn and I...…Destroyed Onyx" said RAAM

"Yes you both did and crippled the Gear's strength for now, they are forming all together" said The Queen

"The fall of the Onyx was our first of many steps to bring down these simpletons and to pressure Prescott" said The Queen

"This is our moment to strike back at them in their home city where many of Humanity exists" said The queen

"Now my Generals we will take what's ours, they believe they have won this single confrontation" she said

"RAAM you will head to the outer cities and begin to blackened the skies to begin their fall" said The Queen

"Skorge you will head into their most beloved city known as "Jacinto" and tear it apart, all must suffer" said The Queen

"If we are to accomplish what we desire most we must over throw all the day walkers we can and take the surface by force" said The Queen walking to her right

Her 2 generals bowed and walked to opposite doors of the royal room as The Locust Queen walked towards the massive windows. Seeing all of the lower floors high above the bright bursting Imulsion of light yellow roared as they marched forward out of steel like chambers within the flew through the catacombs as infantry marched towards the surface away from Nexus. Berserkers screamed and roared loudly as Locust pushed them forward wretches dashed passed other Locust. Skorge walked passed them as they bowed to him, quickly walking towards his massive reaver he jumped onto its head as it yelled tossing him onto its back.

Skorge yelled aloud "FOR THE QUEEN"


	3. Moesha

Chapter 3

Moesha

Jacinto one of the largest major cities to exist, it has inhabited many people and has been one of the most guarded cities left. Locusts have targeted other cities near Jacinto and have aimed for its destruction next. Chairman Prescott has formed a massive army with a strong plan for the gears against the invading Locust Hordes.

Ravens flew across the skies as the simple gaze of dawn shined upon them and their city called "Jacinto". Ravens descended into the streets of Jacinto in the lower district of the city as Gears patrolled and began to gather together heading further up the district. Sarah walked forward holding her sniper rifle and stared as Gears ran past her saying her title aloud. Sarah felt respected and she noticed the damaged raven landing before her as she covered her eyes from the continuous debri of dirt and trash that flew around. The Ravens propellers made such gush of wind she closed her eyes as it took off she looked forward. Sarah noticed a single Onyx Guard walking towards her holding his white crimson omen lancer with both hands.

Rushing over towards him she hugged him, embracing him close to her as he dropped his lancer onto the ground. He held her tightly not knowing about if she had survived the Halvo Bay attack or M.I.A. .Tears rolled down her face. She rested her chin on his right Onyx shoulder, she felt the tiny scars on his armor as she smiled.

"I had hope that you made it through Michael I-I "said Sarah trying to speak

"I'm sorry I was caught off guard, don't worry Sarah I'm fine" said Fade

"I'm glad you're safe, after Halvo Bay I…can't lose anyone else Sarah" said Fade

"I'm sorry about Mother Onyx Micheal,she saved our lives that day" said Sarah

"Where did you go after Halvo Bay?" she asked

"Geist Haze Fields, Illuma city, and San Varo" said Fade

"My home town…Command sent you?" said Sarah

"Prescott called all available Onyx Guards that survived, and sent them to Illuma" said Fade

Sarah stared into the white glowing eyes from Fade's scared Onyx helmet she smiled, happy to see Fade again.

Sarah and Fade faced each other as Fade looked back into her eyes

"Michael my little brother!, where'd you go my nigga" yelled Bronx as he rushed over to hug Fade

"Bronx!?" said Fade as he was squeezed by Bronx's muscular body

Both laughed aloud as they did they're hand shake in front of Sarah, all three laughed

"Were forming Echo again bro"said Bronx

"Alright who's in command?" asked Fade while looking at both Sarah and Bronx

"You are Michael" said Sarah

Fade stared at her for a second, then at Bronx. Bronx smiled and nodded towards him.

"Lieutenant Fade" said a gear standing behind him

Fade turned around looking at him as he said nothing, Bronx smiled

"I'm Joey Phillips, I'm honored to be in your squad and do you remember me?" asked Joey

"These must be our new members" said Sarah standing beside Fade

"You saved me from the Brumak and dragged me to safety" said Joey standing respectfully

Behind Joey another gear fell to the floor dropping his lancer as it slid towards Fade's feet. The gear gasped loudly for air, his blue armor was freshly new. He staggered moving up slowly and grunting as he slowly approached them.

"Sorry guys I-I-I slipped and I'm okay" said the gear grabbing his lancer and standing beside Joey

"I-I'm Honored sir really-to meet actual Onyx Guards and to be a part of the team, wow" said the surprised rookie gear

"Easy rookie what's your name" asked Bronx

"My name's Jack Phillips" said Jack, his cog armor was exactly like Benjamin Carmine's newly made

"Sorry sir he's my youngest brother but he's good" said Joey, his cog armor was like Anthony Carmine's rusted

Fade looked back at Sarah as she tapped his left shoulder

"Glad to have you guys on, have you been through training?" asked Fade

"Yes we both have sir" said Joey

Gears jogged passed them as explosions erupted far away near their location as Fade looked back

"That can't be that explosion came from the court yard which is just further down that's why too close" said Sarah

"Let's move now" said Fade

"Oh yeah baby! Let's go" yelled Bronx


	4. Tyrants

Chapter 4

Tyrants

The street roamed with gears falling wounded, some ran past others, Cog mechs known as "Silver backs". The silverbacks where medium sized machine suits designed for heavy artillery against boomers or any other big Locust danger. Silver backs ran slowly and headed into the large E-hole that cracked through the ground causing Gears to make a massive barrier of fortifications. Gears placed spikes around the barriers and electronic lasers that burned flesh if crossed. The court yard had suffered inside and out with Locust entering from below, Locust gained sniping spots above the Gears. Locust snipers took aim and fired without any hesitation, they growled in joy as Gears cried and died.

Echo squad ran into an alley as they took a moment before going looked front noticing the battlefield. The barriers held tightly against incoming sniper fire and grenade explosions. Tickers ran quickly into turrents causing them to blow up.

"Sarah and Jack take out those snipers on the far left above the Anton building and provide us some cover" said Fade

"Gotcha"said Sarah

"Okay sir "said Jack with a wimpy tone

Sarah and Jack both rushed in through an open doorway and headed upstairs of the broken apartment. Gears followed in after her as they took the chance to get higher ground.

"Bronx, Joey we go into the front lines now" said Fade as he rushed forward past other gears that blinded fired.

"Hell yeah "yelled Bronx as he faced right shooting his lancer towards a boomer

Joey ran after Bronx as he noticed gears returning fire behind large amounts of sand bags that were placed into a massive wall of cover. The sand bags were covered by laser technology that can burn skin alive. Fade took cover taking aim her fired back, Bronx and Joey both took cover beside Fade. Front of the fortifications was a massive E-hole that allowed countless wretches,tickers,Boomers,and Maulers to enter out of and head into threw grenades into the bunch of wretches as they fought over the rolling grenade and exploded. Bronx laughed as he grabbed from the ground a massive mounted turrent,yet portable and placed it over the bags of sand cover.

"HAHAHHA Come at me bitches!"he laughed aloud

Firing straight into Cyclopes and Boomers. Sarah and Jack both ran up the stairs trying to rush quickly to cover their team from above. Jack breathed hard in and out, his adrenaline pumped more and more yet he couldn't keep going. Sarah reached the top while Jack was half way up the 3 floors of the building. Sarah kicked open the door as she noticed Cyclopes taking cover behind the small walls in the long hallway. Snipers firing from the shattered windows in the hallway. Gears ran past her and took cover behind opposite sides. The hallway was medially large. It had bullet holes through the walls and shattered windows. The floor boards were covered with blood and ammunition. Jack finally entered the hallway out of breath and feeling tired as then Gears pushed him out of the way as he screamed and fell face first onto the floor. Dropping his Lancer it slid across the floor and into an incoming ticker as it exploded with the lancer. Jack gasped and crawled into a doorway as his cover he lowered his head and began to cry. Sarah looked at him while grunting aloud.

"Jack!? Come on we need you" yelled Sarah

"I'm useless! No, why am I even here?! I was a garbage collector" cried Jack

"Remember why you're fighting Jack, why you're doing this "continued Sarah

"Why?!, oh I'll tell you-you why, my father he enlisted me by force, and my brother didn't care" yelled Jack

"My mother left me to them, my sister called me a pussy, my oldest brother enlisted and died before I was brought in" continued Jack while crying more

Bullets flew through the windows and walls, other Locust fell to the Lancers and hammer bursts of the gears.

"Even worse I'm fighting for a man in a fancy military suit, that-that's million miles away from here and for what?! Honor? A noble death?! I-I-I want to live" said Jack

Sarah looked back at him whimpering to himself as gun fire continued, from room to room through the open doors in the hallway.


	5. Untold Desires

Chapter 5

Untold desires

A gear flew through the window behind Sarah she gasped as the gear fell onto the ground hard and yelled gripping his twisted leg. Jack screamed in a high pitched girl voice that could be heard beyond the building. Sarah slapped him to shut him up.

"Jack stop! Get him to a medic now!"she yelled at him

Jack looked at her his helmet glowed with baby blue eyes towards her as he nodded and rushed over to the man as he screamed.

"My leg!Oh fuck" he yelled while Jack pulled him towards the stairs

The wall shattered completely, Jack was pulled out by a metal hand that grabbed his leg he screamed in fear and was thrown out the ripped wall. The berserker threw him into the emergence hole. Sarah fell to the floor as she couldn't believe the berserker smashing through the glass windows and ripping the floor boards. Jack looked around as he tried to run but slipped and fell bullets flew over his head as he cried.

"OH GOD!"he yelled

Jack looked forward as the gear with the broken leg had landed in front of him only to be torn apart by wretches. The barricade was smashed through by the wildly rageful Berserker. Jack moved on running holding no weapon from behind was a Mauler running after him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"yelled Jack as the Mauler swung his mace towards him

Joey tackled Jack into the ground and nabbed him, dragging him to a medic

"I'm sorry Joey I can't I just-just can't" continued Jack

"Stay here damn it!?"yelled Joey as he returned to help in combat

Gears fell, Jack continued his crying while a medic ran to check up on him

Fade dodged an incoming nemesis as a seeder bursted in their far right hand side in front of the medic/weapons ran and rolled away from Mulcher gun fire, Bronx continued his massacre until his mounted turrent was out.

"Out of juice "said Bronx while grabbing a flame thrower from a weapons crate in front of him

Sarah lied down on the shattered open doorway that was ripped apart because of the berserker. Taking careful aim in the sunlight she gazed forward into the Anton Building. A massive royal hotel of a building with large space for snipers to be. Sarah slightly squeezed the trigger as her bullet penetrated the glass window and into the Locust Snipers head. Fade noticed the snipers fall as he looked towards the shattered alleyway Joey fired at the burning Berserker that Bronx continued to burn. Fade noticed the running Theron guards rushing into the building to head and try to kill Sarah. Fade dashed forward rolling onto the cracked concrete cog ground. Ravens flew in to give a helping hand until flying Nemesis flew into them. The falling raven crashed into a pack of incoming Maulers that had breached the barricade. Jack screamed aloud as the medic jumped away from him, the flames burned all around the barricades and Jack's right leg. The Berserker screamed o her death as Bronx threw his empty flame thrower into her crisped rushed back to his brother Jack. Bronx smiled as he jumped into an empty silverback.

"Hell yeah I'm going front bitches! Daddy Bronx baby!" yelled Bronx

Bronx rushed through flames and into the front in-between the burning barricades and the massive E-hole. The E-hole had cracked the entire street open the cars burned. Bodies of gears where in limbs wretches lied dead. Bronx face smashed a crawling locust drone with the silverback's massive robotic left foot. Bronx aimed his 2 arms forward rapidly firing his Mulcher turrents into Boomers that tried to shoot him. Drones and grenadiers retreated back into their E-hole. Sarah grabbed a dropped lancer trying to reload it jammed instantly.

"No! Not now" yelled Sarah while being rushed by incoming Theron guards

Fade fired his lancer into the back of the head of the first Theron guard that was standing in front of him. Then Chainsawed the 2nd into his spine and threw his stomach and sawed upward as the Theron guard screamed in pain Sarah stared at her savior. Fade flipped his Lancer and lowered his hands by his sides staring back at her through his Onyx Guard helmet.

"You okay?!" asked Fade

"I'm good thanks" said Sarah holding her lancer in one hand and placing her left hand on her hip

"Where's Jack" asked Fade

"He's at the medic" said Sarah slowly walking towards him she kissed his Onyx Guard's helmet mouth piece

Fade dropped his Lancer on the bloody floor, Sarah laughed walking down the stairs

"Exact reaction I'd expect love" she said aloud

Fade reached down for his lancer he looked out the shattered windows and beyond the open E-hole. Bronx aimed the hammer of dawn towards the E-hole and blasting it with a heating beam that came from a satellite high above. The E-hole burned and collapsed within killing any locust that evacuated back into cheered aloud holding Lancers and gansher's into the air.

"Your still worth it, my lovely Sarah" said Fade


	6. Operational Desires

Chapter 6

Operational Desires

Returning back to base camp Bronx stuffed himself with large amounts of food surrounded by other Gears. Gears ate lunch slowly, some others rushed, while others decided to brag about what kills they got. Bronx reached out for a loaf of bread that sat in front of Jack, Joey ate his chicken soup calmly.

"S-sergeant Bronx. How can you just eat like this?" asked Jack

Bronx continued to chow down quickly without taking in a chance to flavor looked at the gears beside him doing the same thing his blonde hair shined without his Gear's helmet on. Jack kept his helmet on trying to calm down from what happened earlier. Bronx slurped up his noodles and slammed down his metal cog plate and smiled at Jack.

"Damn Jack, that's was good eating" said aloud Bronx

"N-How could you still eat like that after what happened at the court yard earlier?!"asked Jack

"Oh?! You gotta keep your strength up and gotta eat like it's your last meal ma boy" said Bronx

Sarah sat down beside Bronx smiling holding her plate of lunch. On her plate were a heated lasagna, small salad, bread sticks and water.

"OH yeah! 5th's, I love Lasagna gimme some" yelled Bronx

"Nope Bronx, you can't have any, this would be your 5th meal an you ate plenty" said Sarah

"Come on girl, you already know The Machine's gotta have fuel" said Bronx smiling at Jack and her

"Girl we all know you aint goanna finish all that" said Bronx imitating a girl tone

Sarah laughed looking down at her plate, Jack giggled after hearing that, Joey smiled as he swallowed his bread stick.

"Isn't Lieutenant Fade goanna eat?" asked Joey

"That's my little brother, he aint got that much for eating but he's one hell of a fighter" said Bronx

Outside the lunch camps patrolling gears moved throughout the streets, ready for anything.

Fade walked alone slowly looking and thinking about what might happen. Fade stopped while seeing a friendly face finishing talking to another Gear.

"I'll be god damned, Michael your alive" said aloud

Fade walked towards him and both shook hands in-between walking gears, Hoffman smiled and hugged him.

"Sorry about your mom, she will be remembered" said Hoffman

"That means a lot Colo., If I may ask what's all this formation about" asked Fade

"Since the death of Karn the Locust became desperate, now there angry about one of their known generals being dead" said Hoffman

Both walked towards the main Jacinto capital steps

"Now Prescott's got this grand plan of us, all of us hitting the locust where they live just like they did to us" said Hoffman

"Below? We'll be massacred if we enter those lower parts below Jacinto" said Fade

"Nothing left except for us to get them back with a home invasion, your team will be on the massive drop stations in the far docks be ready" said Hoffman as both slammed fists

Fade walked back to the camps the dirt path was solid, smoke of heating food arose the cold air. Gears all having a peaceful moment. Sarah walked outside seeing Fade looking downward, rushing towards him she reached out and held his right hand tightly around her left hand. Fade looked at her directly surprised.

"You missed lunch?! What happened Michael" asked Sarah

"I-I had lunch already before getting off the raven" said Fade

"That was 3 hours ago, you gotta eat" said Sarah

"I'm fine Sarah really, I'm just not that hungry" said Fade

"Hoffman told me about what we're going into" said Fade

Bronx barfed and smiled at Jack,Joey looked at the time that they should be ready.

"Jack ma boy, you goanna finish that?!"asked Bronx

"W-w-well I was but ugh…you can have it sir" said Jack as Bronx smiled and pulled in the plate

"Oh Jack you don't have to call me sir bro, you can call me by my name" said Bronx eating the potatoes and the gravy

"Okay…Bronx" said Jack

"Take it easy Bronx you're making us all look bad" said Mary sitting down beside him

Jack stared at her short brown hair, amazed by her beauty he didn't say a word to her. She smiled at Bronx's wild appetite.

"Hey Mary when you'd get here?" asked Bronx

"2 hours ago, you guys all together?" asked Mary looking at Bronx and Joey then forward to Jack

"H-H-H..I'm Jack Phillips, I'm on Bronx's team too" said Jack nervously towards Mary

"I'm Mary Yolanda, Pleasure" said Mary

Bronx smiled as he noticed Jack's reaction and broke the moment by slamming down his metal plate.

"AHH good eating mmm, now I'm full" yelled Bronx aloud raising his arms into the air

The voice over the loud intercom and radios in the camps sounded off. Fade looked forward after he made Sarah laugh about something.

"All Gears ,report to the court yard behind the main Gears Memorial Capital to be debriefed by Chairman Prescott" said the voice.


	7. Monuments of Us All

Chapter 7

Monuments of us all

Gears all stood across the massive monument that stood before them. A stone gear monument remembering the past Gears and Onyx Guards that fought in Wars before. Other massive black and white stones of fallen cities, people, and even respected Chairman's before Prescott were all listed before them. No Ravens flew around not even sounds of tanks or anything else as they paid their respects for their fallen comrades. Echo team stood in the middle of the crowd all together, Bronx was beside Jack and Sarah, Fade faced forward holding Sarah's left hand close. Jack noticed Mary and her group 2 lines ahead of him. Bronx elbowed Jack, smiling at him Jack staggered and almost fell to the rolled his eyes while Jack gained balance and nodded towards Bronx.

Before them stood taking off his COG military hat and looked down as he stood beside Chairman Prescott who also did the same. Both men stood over the black geared symbol stage, preparing for what needs to be said. Other lower working communicator Gears that work beside Prescott slowly walked and stood behind them. Silence echoed throughout the COG military with no one interrupting. Prescott walked forward and began to speak his words.

Chairman Prescott begins his speech….

"My fellow Gears, We have fought over land , over power, over dominance"

"Over the past 20 years we have not seen any sign of what we heard of known as "Peace" "

"Over the past 20 years we have fought, we have survived, we have lived cautiously"

"We have all lost great father's, mother's, brother's, sister's over the past 20 years"

"What we gained over our loses has made us stronger to protect the things we care about"

"Our loses have given us courage over fear, our strength has grown over the last 2 decades"

Gears heard these words that pierced into their souls. They stood facing bravely at the truth that has given them more reason to continue the fight they must finish. Bronx stared ahead towards the Onyx Guard monuments thinking about Mother Onyx. Fade looked at his mother's Tags in his left hand, Sarah looked at him, tears ran down Sarah's cheeks remembering about her older brother who died fighting Karn. Fade noticed her sadness, looking at her he embraced her allowing her tears to fall onto his Onyx Guard armor.

Jack looked at Joey both remembered their brother Erick Phillips who fought in Ilium a few years back. Jack began to shake and cried within his Gears tapped his shoulder letting Jack know that it's okay to cry. Mary looked up into the sky knowing her family was watching her from above. Her light brown skin was shown within the sunlight. Her gear armor had some bandanas tied around symbolizing her family member's she's lost.

Prescott walked to his left, and then looked up into the shining sun closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Hoffman stared forward listening to these words that were meaningful to them. Prescott opened his eyes with such belief he looked back at the Gears standing before him, walking slowly to his right.

Prescott continues speaking…

"Our minds stay above what we fear, and what we fear cannot hold us down"

"Today we protect our city, in return she shields us, our most cherished piece of Eden"

"As we stand bounded as one, we take the strength and our will to the enemy's home"

"They have doomed themselves, charging forth into our doorstep, killing millions of our people"

"No longer will the hands of the many feel suffering, No longer will the hands of the many feel fear"

"Our Heroes from long ago may be resting, but they're will and determination lives on within all of us"

"We stand as one in our hearts and minds, we are the C.O.G.'s, saviors of Humanity"

"We are the Gears that shape the future, we are the GEARS OF WAR"

Prescott finished his words proudly…

Prescott raised his right fist as the flags around this circular monument .With the Crimson Omen skin tainted black and gold moved with the wind. Gears cheered together raising their fists into the air after him. Hoffman smiled slightly seeing this sign of what is known as "Hope". Mary raised her arm cheering along and looked back at Jack. Jack looked up towards her as he waved slightly at her, Mary smiled back at him proudly. Bronx yelled aloud, Sarah raised both her hand and Fades together. Fade looked at her seeing the sign of "Hope" running deep through her.


	8. The Docks

Chapter 8

The Docks

Ravens arrived landing onto dirt terrain on the outskirts of Jacinto near the gaps between Luma city and Jacinto herself. The massive dirt terrain was soft enough for the Gears, to begin their assault against the known Locust Horde connections. Massive machines that drove across the infested rocky land mass terrains were known as "Rigs" massive drop pod machines that could drop life size capsules for the gears into the dirt soil. The drivers fixed and operated these massive machines themselves as they were recently added into the C.O.G. military a few years back. They were called upon to serve by Chairman Prescott in these daring times, even though they have other perspectives of the war. The massive camps were scattered all around the area allowing gears free movement.

Smoke arose throughout the thin silence, machine repairs and large sounds continued of the massive rigs. Oil dripped from leaking machine pipes while gears noticed them in amazement. They couldn't believe it the C.O.G. engineering made these. Jack rushed over towards the massive rig.

"Whoa. Incredible" said Jack looking up

"Aint she a beauty?!"said Dizzy jumping down from the ladder

Jack looked at him noticing the old battered C.O.G. uniform. The bandages holding it together and how Dizzy's attitude is so calm. Dizzy slowly approached Jack holding a greased napkin in his hands he looked at Jack with a solid calm tone.

"I-I'm Jack from Echo squad" said Jack

"The name's Dizzy, it's a pleasure" said Dizzy

Fade and his team mates besides Sarah walked towards the Rig noticing Dizzy approaching them.

"Aright yawl ready for the Locust drop?" asked Dizzy

"You built this?" asked Joey

"Yep with my bear hands kid, her name's Betsy and she's only 3 years old" said Dizzy

"Wow that's amazing 3 years work, your incredible Dizzy" said Jack

"Alright Dizzy well leave as soon as you're ready" said Fade

"Alright then, I only need finishing the fuel and we'll get going" said Dizzy

Sarah walked out of the Center Control camp, where noncombatant gears communicated back to control. Her hands held a small light tablet that had a digital map for each Gear group of where they'll go. Sarah smiled at her team mates as she walked passed other Gears that began to board there Rigs. Jack looked at the massive wheels from one angle to another, Fade noticed his curiosity. Dizzy noticed Fade's armor as not like the rest even though Bronx and Sarah had the same. Sarah walked beside Fade.

"All right guys were leaving, Dizzy we ready?" asked Sarah

Dizzy smiled and went to the gasoline connection line as he checked

"She's ready darling's come on, time to go" said Dizzy

"I'm supposed to say that "said Fade looking at Sarah as Bronx and Joey began to board

"If you love me so much, you'll let me lead more" toyed Sarah with a smile towards Fade and climbed the ladder. Fade made a smile inside his Onyx Guard helmet that wasn't seen very often. Jack followed after Sarah, Fade looked up into the sky then looked down and walked towards the ladder.

Fade climbed to the top seeing the massive space, Dizzy turned on the Betsy rig and began to head forward up the road. Sarah looked at the tablet, Jack held onto the edge where the steel handle bars withstood his looked at the massive open space of nature terrain at the right side of the Rig. Bronx rushed on top of the driver's seat above was a massive Mulcher turrent ready and loaded.

"Alright now Dizzy I'm uploading the coordinates to you now "said Sarah

"Gotcha I know where that is, it's just over that crossing river and behind the mountain side" said Dizzy

"What are looking at Sarah before we head into the Locust Hollows" asked Fade looking towards her

"So far what we have is lots of inner areas of Locust tunnels and Catacombs, they're massive" said Sarah

The tablet displayed the connections extended and in short areas all in a grid style. Jack looked at the tablet and Joey did the same.

"We have to through all these areas?" asked Jack worried

"To ensure no Locust survives" said Sarah

"Alright then we'll drop and meet somewhere in near distances" said Fade

Betsy's movements slowly shook while crossing over the rocky dirt piles scattered across the roads. Bronx noticed nothing but clear skies and a solid sunshine from the sun, he smiled to noticed other Rigs driving in lower areas beside them, Ravens flew over mountains covering the Rig's from above.

"This is incredible" said Jack

"This is a massive movement made by Prescott "said Joey while both slowly walked to the left side of Betsy.

"Jack when we go down in that Locust hell, stay close to the group okay?" said Joey

"I-I will Joey I won't try anything stupid, I promise" said Jack

Fade sat down on top of a closed ammo crate that was bolted down in the right hand side next to the ladder. Sarah sat next to him.

"What do you think? Jack and Joey"asked Sarah while looking at the both talking

"Both good Gears, nothing else besides that "said Fade

"Michael, beyond that you think they're ready to do this?" asked Sarah

"Well if you want a solid answer from me" said Fade sitting up and looking into her eyes

"Both remind me of when we started, and no I don't think so, but this is what needs to be done, and yes maybe you should lead at times because I'm horrible at it" said Fade

Sarah smiled looking back down at the steel floor

"Jack reminds me of you Michael" said Sarah looking forward, Fade stared at her at the sound of her words

"Always passionate, always joyful, always moody, ever since the death of your sister you became silent" said Sarah

"Despite that you became very dependable, you became stronger" said Sarah

Fade looked down and held her hand

"I became stronger because of all of you" said Fade


	9. Depth Runs Deep

Chapter 9

Depth runs deep

Betsy crossed the cold river as the water splashed against its massive tires. Jack looked at the other Rigs stopping at key locations as they prepared they're drop drove up the dirt road noticing the 4 Gear tanks protecting the entrance of the massively open flat land of dirt. The mountain cliff behind them was short about half of a mountain, Ravens flew over dropping off supplies and more Gears. Bronx walked towards Jack and gave him a high five.

"Let's do it baby" yelled Bronx excited

Dizzy walked out of his driver's seat as the mechanical doorway closed behind him

"All right darlings 2 by 2 in each pod" said Dizzy while operating the drop system

"Jack and Joey"said Fade

Joey walked into the drop pod locking himself in his seat, Jack slowly walked towards it and climbed in locking himself in front of looked around seeing the red blinking light then back at Fade and Bronx.

"Jack kill them baby but leave me some too, don't hog Locust like Fade here" yelled Bronx

The doors closed as Jack breathed in quickly his heart began to race blood through his looked at him saying nothing as the engine of the drop pod was slowly activating. The mechanical arm extended itself over the dirt ground about 15 feet in the air. Jack screamed loudly as the mechanical arm let go and the drilling engines pushed the pod into the ground drilling straight down.

"Sarah go with Bronx" said Fade

"What about you?" asked Sarah

"I'll be fine "said Fade

"I'll meet up with you guys down there "said Fade

Bronx jumped into the 2nd lifted and ready drop pod Sarah looked at Fade as he nodded. Sarah ran into the drop pod, locking herself doors closed their drop pod dropped rapidly as Bronx's loud voice was heard.

"WHOOOOOO! HELL YEAH BABY! FASTER!"yelled Bronx

Dizzy walked towards Fade

"Onyx huh, never thought you guys be still walking" said Dizzy taking off his hat

Fade shook his hand

"In case you don't come back, Kid" said Dizzy shaking hands with Fade

Fade got into his drop pod and the doors closed. Fade looked at the blinking light as he thought to himself. In his mind he remembered his sister and thought of what she'd think. The pod dropped into the hard rocky soil that had already been drilled through making Fade's decent easier to fall into. The pod shook wildly, the red light continued to blink Fade gripped the handle bars that held him tightly. His pod continued to drop like a rock through the path made by Jack and Joey's pod.

One of the 3 dropped pods arrived out of the dirt path and fell into a small catacomb of rushing water pushed against the current. Jack looked around scared as he could scratching sounds looked around saying nothing yet feeling the current pushing them.

"Oh shit?!"said Jack

"It's fine Jack, calm down just breath" said Joey

"No Joey what if we're going to fall or be crushed we don't know" yelled Jack

"We won't die like this Jack just breathe calmly, we'll make it "said Joey

"I don't want to drown, I want to live" said Jack

"Jack we'll make it alright,I know this aint easy but we have to do this, stay with me alright"said Joey

The pod stopped as the red light turned green and Joey pressed the open doors button as small lights of plants glowed in front of rushed out as Jack followed while running out they took cover behind another fallen pod. Jack breathed faster and faster, Joey blind fired back as Locust yelled in took a small peak noticing dead locust and gear's on the floor.

"Alright Jack let's move quietly" said Joey as he took point

Jack followed behind him holding his lancer he shook little by little behind glowing plants shined a small path past the rushing water behind them. Jack looked at the walls, all rocky cave like tried to radio his team and got nothing.


	10. Depths Caverns

Chapter 10

Depths Caverns

Sarah and Bronx moved through the caverns with ease running into small packs of Locust. Bronx looked forward seeing temple like homes. Sarah looked at her tablet seeing the locations known to the C.O.G. about these caverns. Both moved through sharp rocks and down a cleared walking path into the locust temples. Jack and Joey ran into more Locust drones that quickly took care of other returned fire while Jack blind fired from cover trying to help any way he could. Other prod pods fell in opposite directions within the Locust Hollows.

Fade walked out of his drop pod and noticed the glowing plants of blue light surrounded around him. Fade walked the small path to the edge of a cliff noticing the massive plant life. Across the cavern in front of him with a glowing blue river flowing 20 feet down the cliff. Fade held his lancer in his left hand and used his right hand to make a transmission.

"See—ssss-ssssss-s"

"S-s-seeders down, seeders down," said a gear's voice over the radio

"Locust's near the southern tunnels!"yelled a gear

"Echo squad where are you? Report?" asked Fade

"Echo 2 and Echo 3 here" said Sarah as gun fire sounded off

"Echoes 4 and 5 what's your location?!"asked Fade looking at the bridge like structure with a locust symbol on its side.

"We-AHHH, help!? Anyone?! Bronx, Sarah?!"yelled Jack

"Jack hold on were coming" said Sarah

"Alpha squad is down, control" said a gear

"Bravo squad taking damage!"said another

Fade rushed running into the bridge holding his lancer in both hands he ran forward jumping over small barricade made by the locust. Fade continued running. Fade noticed his lancer a small light blinked showing where to go to find the rest of echo squad. Sarah grabbed ahold of a drone locust and used him as a meat shield while rapidly firing her cog pistol. Bronx jumped forward firing his Gnasher into the skull of a dying locust Theron guard. Locust ran down they're lit hallway and jumped forward avoiding the gansher's bullets. Bronx elbowed a wretch's face and kicked a ticker into the air. The temples had Locust rushing out, Gears dropped onto smaller locust from their pods around the temples.

Sarah snapped a Locusts head, leaving him limbless Gears ran from behind her and into combat. Some chainsawed their enemies others used them as human shields. Sarah and Bronx ran up the stone stair case that lead towards a catacomb tunnel connecting to more, a short cut to Jack and behind them ran the opposite way in packs of 5, heading to the first first checkpoint was to create a large barricade and eliminate Locust with a head on assault on their own turf. Yet even as a simple plan it wouldn't be easy. Gears ran down a hallway getting into more, close quarters combat with grenadiers and wretches.

Radio voices continued…

"We have the barricades built! "yelled a gear

"Locust?! There's too many were falling back "yelled another

"Mortars!"yelled gears over the radio

Fade chainsawed through a wretch as he stood looking back seeing the dead bodies he had left scattered and torn by his lancer. Locust blood was spilled across the path, he continued going heading straight into a Locust ambush that had a Kantus screaming wildly at him. Fade took cover behind a stone support beam that held the top roof of the temple like structure. Wretches ran towards him, blind firing his lancer rapidly killing 3 in a row. The Kantus tossed an ink grenade towards him, he jumped out of its range heading towards Kantus he revved up his lancer and sawed through the locust Kantus.

Gears took cover as they ran out of the small tunnels, taking cover behind small stone locust walls. Others ran into gun fire of a Grinder firing its massive Mulcher weapon. Boomers slapped Gears into the ground and walked over them. Loud screams and gunfire could be heard over the radio in each Gear's helmet. Pods fell onto running locust as they headed straight for Gears leaving their pods. Locust tossed ink grenades and explosive grenades killing many Gears.

Sarah fired her lancer into the chest of a boomer as it fell onto the ground. It's blood spilled all onto her armor as she yelled in anger. Bronx hid behind a fallen Mauler's shield and closed in to a pack of tickers and Boomers.


	11. Fallen Depths

Chapter 11

Fallen Depths

Locust had become more and more alerted knowing Gears have entered their homes. Now Locust go full strength on the hunt to extinguish them. Gears desperately try to fend them off and have little knowledge of what's below.

3 Gears ran behind Joey and Jack as they were outnumbered and put towards the point of an edge. Jack gasped looking downward seeing only everlasting reloaded his lancer, other gears took in deep breathes. The 3 Gears took cover behind some broken ammo boxes, and Mauler shields. The cliff was wide enough for them but they wouldn't be able to run anywhere anymore. Joey took in silent breathes calmly. Jack began to wimped even more about this situation, gunfire was heard from all around. Jack tried to hold his Cog pistol calmly but he kept shaking as he tried to reload but it got jammed instead. The other 3 Gears looked at him then said nothing.

"Right then I take the left" said the 1st Gear

"I'll take the right" said the 2nd Gear

"You 3 there be our support" said the 1st Gear

Joey slammed down the Mauler shield and took cover behind 3rd gear struggled to reload his jammed sniper rifle. Jack grabbed ahold of his pistol and took in slight breathes. That moment they waited to see if any other small fry Locust was coming and they heard nothing. The 1st Gear fired his lancer into the blackening darkness, and heard wretches fall dead.

"Seems clear" he said

Within that moment a the ground below them shook wildly as a massive spider leg stabbed through and into the 3rd Gear sitting beside of them screamed wildly and moved aside as they fired at the armored leg. Bullets bounced off as it did nothing,Joey dropped his shield and stood his back facing the darkness. In the darkness a beast rider rode in as his beast bit the right leg of Joey in front of Jack. The rider shot the 1st Gear's head as it exploded. The beast held onto Joey's leg as Joey screamed in pain, Jack cried aloud shooting randomly towards the beast as it charged towards him, dragging Joey.

The 2nd Gear ran and stuck a grenade into the beast rider's back as the Gear didn't get enough time to run because the beast rider shot his foot. Within that moment Jack could see his brother in large amounts of pain, being chewed on by a massive beast. Reaching out to Jack, screaming loudly his hand couldn't reach at all. Jack was so shocked by this he couldn't react except by running towards could almost get to him, Sarah and Bronx arrived only to see them in this situation and then the grenade exploded. BOOOOOM.

Bronx stood shocked by what happened. Sarah had fallen back onto the ground as limbs flew all across the edge. Jack was faced down on the ground, he was okay his body ached in pain. He didn't move as Bronx fell to one knee, his heart was rapidly pounding at this near death moment. Sarah sat up slowly grunting and saw Jack struggling to stand up, her eyes went wide seeing all the blood and limbs. Jack sat on his knees with his open hands lying on the bloody dirt ground. His tears stopped, his whimpering too. Sarah slowly stood back up taking it all in slowly Bronx stood up too alongside her. Fade ran to them from the darkness and saw Jack staring at the top half of his brother didn't say a word as he walked passed Sarah then she grabbed his right hand, Fade stopped 2 feet away from her looking down. Bronx grabbed Sarah's arm and nodded as he walked back giving Jack his space. Fade continued to look down.

"Sarah….he needs this" said Fade

"Okay…just don't push him too far" said Sarah sadden by this moment

Sarah let go of Fade as she walked back with Bronx, both gave them space. The utter glowing light in the distance shined. Fade walked passed Jack and said nothing as he walked towards the edge of the cliff looking at the view. Jack stayed frozen wishing he could have done something to save his brother last of his family that he had, the last reason he fought for. Fade's thought and memories of what similar circumstances that had happened to him .During his early career in the C.O.G. military was about the same. Fade continued to look forward as he let Jack take it all in for this moment of sorrow.


	12. Depth of Sorrow

Chapter 12

Depth of Sorrow

"I couldn't do it, Lieutenant Fade "said Jack

"I failed Joey"continued Jack

"You tried Jack, this is not your fault" said Fade

"No, it is I just didn't-I wanted to help" said Jack

"What do I do now? He was the last of my family" said Jack

"You continue fighting for him and yourself" said Fade

"No matter what you keep going, Jack" continued Fade

Fade looked back at Jack holding onto his lancer in one hand. Jack stayed down listening to his captain's words.

Fade speaks his words to Jack…..

"There will be those moments were you will be alone"

"Moment's that will show you if you're strong enough to survive, to live "

"There will be times when neither I nor anyone else will be there in time to back you up"

"In those times when either outnumbered by countless, you choose to live or die"

"Knowing if you survive you can live to fight another day, live to save another life"

"Saving another life and losing, one before gives you the strength and will to save the rest"

"The value of a life is unmeasureable, but the will of an individual can become more by each life"

"Cherishing what you have now gives you more than what you had before this moment"

"In these dark times Jack you need to have the will to keep going, because we depend on you"

Fade stops speaking and walks over to Jack as Jack looks up to him seeing his Onyx Guard armor scraped. Dented, slashed at angles, Jack noticed the white glowing lights, and Fade looking forward.

Fade continues…..

"Jack the team, Bronx and Sarah even me, we need you to be here to help us in our times of need"

"We won't always be this careful, that is why we stand tall, strong, determined to save the many that we can"

"My Family along with many other Gear families have fought along with a saying in their hearts that have kept them going"

Fade's family saying….

"If I can save the lives of many then I have lived a good life, I will be seen not only as a soldier but as a Legend in the many Gears of the turning War"

Jack notices the strength in Fade's words and looks back at his brother's corpse. Jack grabs ahold of Joey's C.O.G. tags.

"Take this moment Jack and let it all out" said Fade as he walked forward

Jack looked into the tags seeing the full name along with the ID number as he gripped it closed and slammed his fists down into the soil.

Jack speaks his words

"…I'm sorry Joey but I promise you"

"I'm going to try again and this time I'm not going to hold back"

"I'm going to save the lives that I can, so that no one else has to lose anyone anymore"

"So that I can take their pain away, so they can live happily knowing that there siblings are returning"

"I'm going to be stronger like Fade, rest well now brother"

Jack grabs his brother's fallen lancer, and stood up. Jack looked at the body and bowed to him paying his respects. Jack reloaded the Lancer without it jamming, his confidence felt stronger than before. Jack walked past the limbs without any regrets and walked towards his team.


	13. The Gears of War: Part 1

Chapter 13

The Gears of War: Part 1

Fade walked back slowly to the rest holding in his hands was his mother's and sister's C.O.G. tags. Bronx noticed then as he looked down at his lancer. The white crimson Omen his father would make, onto each Fade member in the C.O.G. military. Sarah was reminded of her older brother who died by the hands of the locust leader "Karn".The hallway was darkened except with the Onyx Guard's white lights that came from Fade's armor. The white light glowed nicely within its emptiness.

Fade walked passed them without saying a word looking at the path down to the first barricade of Gears. He saw it, the massive battle ground against the Gears. The Locust Horde sent a massive wave of both Wretches and Locust Drones into the half built wall of fortifications. Gears hid behind broken rocks, others ran and died in combat. Some began to move quickly avoiding the retro lancer's form the Locust drones. Locust and more poured out of the tunnels ahead of them. The glowing river was filled of Locust and Gears blood. The light blue river of cold fresh water was ruined by the taint of blood, flowing into it as death overcame both sides.

Drop pods continued to fall on opposite and far sides of the Locust Hollows. Fade could see this massive chaos continuing for longer than 10 hours. The cavern's top half was ruined, shattered by massive drop holes causing small cracks to spread and rocks to fall off looked passed Fade seeing all this she wiped her face cleaning the stain of blood. Bronx could hear the chaos continuing from halfway in the hall. The Locust Temple was decimated by gun fire and by drop pods as Fade could feel the small shakes. Small pieces of rocks moved and dropped onto the floor in front of Bronx while resting a little. Gears had built the small line of defense to give themselves small protection.

The small line of the wall wasn't much to hold back a Brumak, or Corpser but just enough to stop the wretches and Locust combatants. The front line was made through halfway of the massive open cavern battleground. Near the river that divided both sides of the cavern, a medium stream that continued to flow through. The barricades had they're standard barb wires and burning to run behind it as its length was about 25 Gear soldiers in a single line. Weapons were dropped beside the wall of bags and lasers, ammo crates were dropped at random from drop pods. Locust weapons were used against more incoming Locust giving the gears some advantage.

Smoke grenades were tossed into the air to blind the incoming Locust. Gears fired dead ahead of their barricade into whatever Locust charged forward. The Locust that had ran passed other Gears were in chainsaw duels against Gears. Some won others failed, Locust Theron guards whispered aloud as they're brothers ran past them. Wretches screamed in front of Gears as they covered their ears and exploded by the arrows of the Theron Guards torque bow. Tickers rushed wildly into the barricade making it weaker and weaker. Ink grenades flew into Gears that rushed into battle, small explosions blew Locust units into pieces in front of their brothers.

Gears climbed to high points of the massive cavern with sniper rifles taking careful aim and taking out Kantus's and Theron Guards. Grenadiers rushed in trying to kill any Gear in sight. Gears armed their turrents in front of other Locust tunnels making sure they wouldn't attack from behind. Gear captains were noticed by the Locust because of their solid golden helmets that shined with the glowing light of the plants. Locust flamer's burned bodies instantly as bullets hit their tanks. Boomers wobbled into combat as they fired randomly their boomshots. Gears brought in muchlers unleashing the devastating power of its rapid fire. Female Gears and male gears side by side fought the incoming hordes as more continued to arrive. Mary rushed in chain sawing a Locust Theron guard she screamed at its bleeding, torn body. Mary waved at the men and women behind her to move ahead, her brown hair was short yet it was a mess. Her necklace dangled every time she moved, her tribal markings showed her fury when in combat. Her markings were of 2 lines with sabre teeth at the bottom end both lines went down from her left eye all the way to down to her neck. The sabre teeth were at the middle of her left cheek. Her armor was solid blue but it had faded over time. Mary fired her painted tribal lancer into Wretches, Gears ran passed her while she reloaded.

"Move! Now!" yelled Mary

"Die Ground Walkers!"yelled Locust

Jack walked towards his team mates as they waited at the end of the locust hallway that had only a dead end. Jack looked forward confident, Bronx gave him a brotherly welcome. Jack nodded back to him walking pass him Sarah knuckled him showing she believes in Jack. Jack looked at her without being shy anymore walking towards Fade he stopped facing his back. Fade faced forward saying nothing as he looked down at the massive battle held his lancer close and ready, Bronx stared angrily towards the locust below. Sarah made sure her lancer was working and loaded. Fade held his White crimson Omen Onyx Lancer in his left hand.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Fade

"Yes sir" they said

"Nobody else dies today, stay close" said Fade

"I got all of yawl's backs you can count on it baby" yield Bronx

"Me too, I got you guys covered" said Sarah

"So do I, you guys are my team, I need you guys as much as you need me, I won't let any of you down" yelled Jack

"If you can't keep up with me then stay within the first barricade, do all of you understand?" said Fade

"Yes sir "they said


	14. The Gears of War: Part 2

Chapter 14

The Gears of War: Part 2

Echo squad ran down the massive pathway of stair cases and headed into combat screaming and firing their lancers. Locust fell towards the ground, Jack ran behind Fade until Jack slid across the dirt at the end of the stairs. Evading the incoming Gnasher bullets, Jack slid and pointed his lancer into the Grenadier's skull as it exploded into pieces. Sarah jumped to her left landing into the hard ground soil dashing forward towards the barricade, Bronx fired his boomer gun as after switching his lancer laughing aloud his launchers flew into wretches and Cyclopes that ran past Jack and Fade. Jack rushed still forward as he jumped over a fallen comrade and chainsawed a aiming Theron guard. Sarah head bashed a grenadier head to head as it fell to one knee she yelled in anger sawing it in half. Gears ran passed them.

Fade continued running away from his team. Mary fired behind the first barricade, Fade slammed his Lancer onto his back and pulled out his revolver and a hand grenade in his left hand. Fade ran as fast as he could evading Locust inside the Gear zone. Fade jumped over the barricade and headed straight into the horde aiming his Boltok pistol, he fired into heads of screaming locust. Mary covered Fade as he continued heading forward. Fade threw the grenade ahead of him as Tickers and wretches ran towards him. The explosion erupted causing limbs to fly all around Locust Theron guards hissed towards the smoke as Fade fired his lancer after throwing his Boltok pistol. Fade grabbed ahold of a Locust drone and used him as a human shield, the limbs came off as Locust began to be angered by this single Gear. Theron guards ran towards him in such anger. Fade threw the locust remains attached with a grenade. Herons jumped away as the explosion killed crawling Drones. Fade fired his lancer into one then another Theron guard as they rushed in towards him. A Cyclops from behind Fade, the Cyclops lost his head as a sniper's bullet flew through it.

"You aint touching him, you bastards"said Sarah reloading her longshot

Fade continued his running massacre further into the locust horde as he punched and shot his way through. Bronx headed into the locust horde with his Vulcan cog machine gun. He laughed aloud and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Bring it bitches!All of you mother fuckers!"he yelled

Locust dodged and ran closer towards him until other gears followed beside him. They aided Bronx and the rest began to move in further as they gained an upper hand. Sarah ran into the horde along with others catching up to Bronx. Both fired forward while Gears began to set up the next defenses behind them. The locust horde began to slow down to smaller numbers as they yelled retreat. Kantus yelled as their inks flew towards Sarah and Bronx. A rushing Corpser ripped through the ground below them as it screamed tearing through the dirt, Sarah jumped back, and Bronx threw his Vulcan and jumped left. Both evaded the incoming Corpser leg, and tossed grenades towards sniped running locust with ease having nothing to worry.

Jack rushed into combat like never before knowing that he must fight without stopping and must continue. Jack fired his lancer into locust without any hesitation. Gears ran beside him giving him a helping hand. Mauler's rushed into the barricade, smashing it into pieces as they swung they're massive maces into fell onto the ground floor as Mary struggled to move, looking forward the maulers rushing in towards her. Mary grabs her COG pistol firing into them but they continued rushing in Mary closed her eyes thinking this was her mind she could think of her brother, her sister, her cousin,aunt,mother,father and best friend. Gears around her fell others hid behind cover, Mary was alone against these 2 as they yelled aloud.

"CRUSH!"

The Maulers mace was exploded, Mary opened her eyes to see a gear on one knee in front of her taking the damage head on. Wielding a mauler's shield he struggled to stay on holding up the mauler shield. Bronx looked back to see them, Mary couldn't believe it as the gear yelled loudly and threw the shield into the mauler's belly. The Maulers belly bursted open after the sharp remains of the shield pierced into its flesh. The 2nd Mauler charged forward rushing with his mace the gear ran towards him shooting his Gnasher into its left arm then its knee's. The 2nd Mauler toppled as it tripped and fell hard into the dirt ground soil. The Gear stood up looking forward catching his breath as his shoulders felt tired after running with so much weight in one back at Mary she noticed who he was. He walked back to her extending his arm to her, Mary grabbed ahold of his hand and stood up as he helped her.

"You risked your life for me? Jack" said Mary

"Anytime Mary" said Jack while nodding to her

Jack had let go of her hand as he tried to walk away but was then stopped by Mary as she gripped his hand. Jack didn't move forward Locust began to retreat back into their tunnels as they did gears around Jack and Mary continued going forward. Jack looked at her as she had tears going down her face, Jack hugged her tightly as she held him close. Jack heard her sad words as she explained about how she had given up. Jack looked down after hugging Mary as he didn't say another word until he showed her the COG tags of his brother he said to her aloud

"Could you hold on to them, for me Mary until at least when this is all over?" asked Jack

Mary looked at him and smiled as she untied a white ribbon from her wrist and gave it to him

"I will as long as you hold on and don't lose this, I want this back Jack, don't you die out there" said Mary smiling with tears in her eyes

Jack grabbed ahold of the cloth looking at it he looked back at Mary and nodded. Jack left running towards his team. Mary looked at the COG tags seeing the initials of his brother and his own tags Mary looked up again knowing this change and bravery Jack had gained.


	15. New Direction

Chapter 15

New direction

Gears salvaged what they could across the massive wasted remains of the battlefield preparing for the next encounter. Fade walked towards the tunnel facing in front of him noticing the large caverns extending deeper into the locust Hordes. Bronx and Sarah walked beside Jack as they cheered him on for a little until reaching up to Fade. Jack tied the white cloth around his left hand tightly seeing the cloth he smiled inside his helmet. Bronx pointed smiling at Jack.

"WHOOOO! Hell yeah baby that's what Echo's all about" yelled Bronx

"We'll done guys" said Sarah

Fade noticed the ceilings and open spaces moving slowly his team cheering in delight. Fade looked down at the lower parts of the cavern and jumped down into the small flowing river seeing the bright lit crystals shaking slowly. Bronx and the rest followed down as they moved on past Fade. Fade looked at Jack and nodded to him then fisted him on a good job. The cavern shook more and more around as Fade noticed its movements within the Locust tunnels.

"What?" yelled Bronx

"Massive sizemec activity down there guys!" yelled a gear over the radio

Up above Dizzy picked his teeth with a tooth pick as he looked towards the sun he smiled thinking about what his old life was like. The moment was right Gears had stocked up on weapons, vehicles, and medical supplies. Soon enough massive Mother Corpser's screamed rising form below and smashing into the lower running gears. Ravens fired directly into them as Locust boarded and took over other rigs. Locust smashed through gears as they aimed to use the Gear vehicles for their own goals.

"Locust are above stealing the Rigs!"yelled Dizzy as he fought some off his own Rig

"Move, move, move" yelled Fade as he pointed to them to go head back running up the stone stair case and back into the first barricade.

Gears blew up through the stone rocky walls as sun light hit them they ran outside taking damage one by one other gears jumped into tanks and headed straight into battle. Fade rushed in evading the mauler as Jack jumped right.

"What's the plan?!"yelled Sarah evading an incoming rocket from a flying Reaver

"Prevent them from heading anywhere near the rigs" yelled Fade as he blind fired behind a fallen silver back. Gears yelled aloud

"Fall back everyone!"

"They're heading for Jacinto!"yelled Jack aloud seeing them flying over the mountains and straight towards the city. The Mother Corpser slammed down her massive legs into Gear tanks as Echo ran for it straight to Dizzy's Betsy rig. Dizzy fired his lancer until he saw the Brumak smashing into a leaving Rig and threw down his lancer and headed into the driver's seat. The E-hole emergence was massive Brumak's and Mother Corpser's ripped through by full force out of the ground floor killing any human thing in continued to swarm the sky with endless locust heading to Jacinto and wrecking the small camps along the way. Echo ran up the ladder of the Betsy rig as Fade climbed up last onto it and fired at flying Reavers.

"Dizzy what's the situation with Betsy" asked Fade

"She'll be great help but keep these sons of bitches off her" said Dizzy as he turned the rig around headed towards the camps.

"Jacinto is under attack! I repeat a full retreat back to Jacinto now" yelled the voice over the radio

Bronx grabbed ahold of the turrent and aimed at the Brumak as it charged forward. Firing into its head the bullets bounced off as it screamed wildly. Rockets flew into Betsy, Jack grabbed ahold of a mortar and fired directly at turned the rig to the left as the Brumak slammed up against it trying to crush fired at its massive left hand as it roared in pain and anger. Bronx yelled as he fired at the gas tanks, Sarah and Fade covered the center of the rig as Locust boarded. Jack continued to fire his mortar as he finished using rig wobbled back and forth as the Brumak screamed and fell dead to the ground. Locust reinforcements had left with a couple of rigs and on Reavers. All heading to Jacinto.

The rig moved with black smokes coming from its engines, Fade looked at the sky noticing clear skies again. Sarah reloaded her lancer and looked forward, Bronx took in deep breathe' looked at over the ripped rail beside the ladder to climb onto Betsy. Jack noticed so much damage of vehicles and bodies of Gears yet still some survived as he could see dead 1Mother Corpser and 2 Brumak's.

"Whoa…"said Jack

"Command what's the situation on Jacinto?" asked Fade

"-sss-e-"static continued over the radio

"Seeders must be in the area" said Sarah

Fade looked at her then back to Jack and Bronx

"Were going back to Jacinto one way or another" said Fade

"Dizzy could we reach camp?" asked Fade

"Yes but only there, you'll have to find another ride, sorry guys" said Dizzy

"Any ravens available?" asked Sarah

"Raven 9-74, I'm fueled and loaded" said the pilot

"We got a ride" said Sarah


	16. Never Ending

Chapter 16

Never ending

The skies over the great city known as Jacinto were filled of smoke and scent of death. Amounts of Reavers began to close in onto the great Human city. Locust riding on their Reavers didn't hesitate at all knowing that this one massive push to gain a stronger main reason for this strategically planned attack. Locust riders pointed forward towards the massive buildings, obstacles that began to block their paths. Reavers fired their rockets into them causing the buildings to topple and fall. Large amounts of rubble collapsed upon Gears far below into the street. The out skirts of city had other Reavers racing through the massive dirt land while others closed in from the opposite side of Jacinto. The dessert was a massive waste land not many would survive. Gear patrols killed some incoming Reavers while taking positions within the lands.

E-holes emerged within the city streets as Gears, tried to place blockage only to prevent the locust from dug through under the blockages and emerged through the concrete street. Locust reinforcements ran out behind of Locust ran through the streets as civilians ran screaming away from them. Other civilians had grabbed fallen cog weapons and defended themselves. Brumak's roared smashing through blocked barricades, Gears ran trying to evade its destructive roared in anger and fired their massive Mulcher machine guns. Tanks shot down Brumak's easily when carefully guarded. Silver backs ran through the streets taking care of many Locust ground forces. Theron guards smashed through houses and into buildings gaining the top advantage. Theron Guards reached the roofs taking aim with glowing torque bows and blowing up any human they could see.

Grinders ripped through blockages and Gears easily, with their massive weaponry of Muchlers machine guns. Maulers smashed into silver backs with their maces causing them to explode. Locust Kantus's screamed alerting more Locusts to emerge in various areas. Locust known as Tremors slowly wobbled to the surface with a hammer and a massive nail. The nail had a certain function that alerted a Seeder. The Seeders crawled through the ground. Tremors fell as other Gears killed them first then the rest. Locust ran amuck through Jacinto while destroying many lives.

Gears ran in packs, civilians joined in some willing other not so much. Ravens swooped in through Jacinto giving air support to their fellow Gears below. Locust Theron Guards took cover while they flew by. Locust Drones used mortars or "sky fires" to shoot down Ravens. Gears noticed the skies filled with flying Reavers as they pointed them out. Red laser beam fired from the sky, the hammer of dawn burned through Locust reinforcements and sealed their emergence holes. Gears cheered seeing Locust die. Buildings became unstable to with stand the force of so much destruction.

Gears ran beside a commanding officer named "Tai", taking the enemy by force he charged into battle. Another Gear who ran amongst them was known as "Barrick", both killed many Locust. Barrick smashed through Locust as he continued to yelled as he chainsawed through them, his body ached for jumped over broken gear fortifications and headed into battle against a Corpser, and Barrick ran behind Tai along with other gears aiming their mortars. The city continued to suffer.


	17. Direction with Obligation

Chapter 17

Direction with Obligation

Echo squad jumped off the rig as Dizzy repaired his beloved Betsy. The rig was massively damaged, the rig was filled of markings and slashed from the attack. The Brumak had left claw marks on its left side and the ladder had fallen off. Dizzy stood up looking out to the remaining survivors that had returned from the massive Locust attack. A few wounded Gears and other Gears that were okay came walking back. Rigs that had survived were small amounts, 7 had remained. Dizzy scratched his head in shock Ravens headed to Jacinto taking the gears they could. Ahead of the camp was fires and wreckage, Echo squad boarded their prepared Raven. Echo jumped into the Raven as grass picked up into the air, Jack held on tight while standing next to Fade. Bronx looked over at the right hand side as he took a seat. Sarah sat across from Bronx looking out towards the massive distance of land.

"Lieutenant Fade I'd like to thank you" said Jack

Fade continued to look down holding onto the handle bar so he wouldn't fall seeing the other jeep vehicles of the COG. Gears drove in jeeps across the land far below the Ravens trying desperately to get to Jacinto. Fade looked at Jack and nodded.

"You did good Jack, your family would all be proud" said Fade

"Thanks I'm sure they are because I know they're happily resting" said Jack

"Mary tells me to be more talkative" said Fade

"OH?! She did really?" asked Jack happily curious

"I fought along sider her during my 7 months away from echo, she's a tough gear" said Fade

"Well sir actually you know if I may" said Jack

Fade looked away from him as he heard those words

"You should be, I mean it's not all about the fighting or the war, I know you do care deep down inside" said Jack

Bronx smiled as he heard Jack's words of trying to make Fade more approachable to others. Sarah giggled too behind them as she stared at the both of them. Fade looked up towards the glowing horizon.

"I mean I know it's tough especially when losing people you care about but by showing it sir, we show more of what we are" said Jack

"I'm sure Sarah agrees too sir "said Jack

Fade looked back at Sarah while she smiled away, Fade smiled inside his helmet

"Yeah I'm sure too" said Fade

"Maybe a couple laughs everyone in a while?" asked Jack

Below the reinforcements the ground shook apart as it exploded in front of Fade and moment was over as the eruption allowed a new individual to fly through. The debri covered most of it as chunks of earth flew across the sky covering the lower reinforcements. The massive Reaver was seen as Bronx jumped up and yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK! DAMN THAT'S A BIG ONE"

"Oh god….we…what is that thing" said Jack

Fade could see the massive weaponry it had attached to its massive organic body. A deadly adversary more powerful than the locust leader "Karn".The beast had longer tentacles and a massive mouth, its body was bigger than the Raven. Its weaponry was 4 Muchlers machine guns connected to its sides and 2 more Muchlers on its head. Jack began to feel his fear rising from his spine his sweat rolled down his cheek. Then they saw it, the driver. A thin Kantus like Locust with leather like armor on his head and body. It's right hand held on tight to its seat, and its left hand wielded a lancer firing into the air. The Kantus looking enemy screamed at Echo squad in midair. Within that single view Fade saw its face of anger and stared right back at him.

"ONYX GROUND WALKERS!" it yelled Scourge

"Did that thing say Onyx?!"yelled Bronx

The beast flew quickly ahead of them as Sarah yelled

"All units All units open fire!"

The beast turned around heading right back towards Echo's Raven. The pilot yelled as he turned the Raven away from the enemy. Scourge creamed firing his massive weapons towards the Raven as it flew down below away from Scourge. Fade fired his lancer while gripping onto the handle, Jack fired his lancer as Fade reloaded. Scourge yelled as his beast took hits and screamed in pain, the Raven was hit a couple of times as black smoke began to show. Scourge moved his beast forward leaving them. Jeeps kept they're movement towards Jacinto without stopping.

"Holy shit how we goanna kill that thing!?"yelled Jack

"Damn that's true we didn't even damage it that much" said Bronx

"He must be the Locust leader that designed this attack" said Fade

"With that amount of fire power he could destroy Jacinto" said Sarah

"Locust leaders have beasts? Each one like that?!"asked Jack

"Karn had a massive Spider/Corpser like thing "said Fade


	18. Severe Danto

Chapter 18

Severe Danto

Jacinto's main capital was named "Jacinto Hall", a massive Raven flew towards it carrying Golden Gears and .The massive blackened King Raven was bigger and more armored than the others. Hoffman jumped off as he walked the steps with pace as other Golden Gears moved out to secure the area of Locust. Hoffman held his Gnasher close stopping for a second he looked back at the massive view from the center of Jacinto. Jacinto Hall was at the center of the entire Jacinto attack as Locust have made it past most points. Hoffman could see the massive smokes and Reavers flying around at a distance. Hoffman then continued on entering the Jacinto Hall doors. Walking pass many operators who packed their belongings and moved out into other Ravens.

Hoffman didn't say a word as they saluted him and continued what they were doing. Gears opened the doors for Hoffman, walking in he noticed the wounded and the dead lying in the wrecked hallway. He could see the burning buildings from the bared windows. The sense of knowing how far the Locust have come. Hoffman couldn't believe it, they were fooled luring they're Gears into the Locust strong hold. Only to have a massive wave decimate they're home, Hoffman turned left walking up stairs to another hallway. Doctors ran passed Hoffman carrying supplies, bandages for the wounded. Hoffman said nothing knowing that all this could have been avoided, not to have to abandon their last city. Hoffman reached the middle of the hallway he stopped for a second remembering his old life here in Jacinto. Hoffman and his wife before all this, before all the constant rage of war.

Hoffman grew angrier knowing he couldn't do anything about it now. Hoffman kicked open the steel doors entering angered. Chairman Prescott was looking out the large window. Golden gears and normal Gears pointed their weapons towards Hoffman. Hoffman stared at them saying nothing, Prescott continued to look beyond the window gazing at the horizon. The Gears lowered their weapons, and stood staring at Hoffman. Hoffman lowered his Gnasher by his right hand side. The many papers and laptops were scattered. The massive steel desk before him was covered of paper work and maps of 5 massive cities of the C.O.G.'s. surrounding Jacinto. Gears that stood around them stayed guarding the chairman. The walls covered with books and small artifacts of objects, along with C.O.G. medals that were won over the years.

"Prescott what the fuck are you still here for?!"yelled

"Ensuring we survive this Colo."said Prescott

"The damn bastards are sending everything they got, you need to evacuate" said Hoffman

"The Locust….huh..I never thought I'd see this day come any sooner Colo"said Prescott

"Prescott what the hell are you talking about" yelled Hoffman

"We never stood a chance at times I thought, we could settle our differences" said Prescott

The building shook as Prescott continued to look through the massive glass thought of the past as he believed before all this, the war. That between events and the 2 races, could have an equal treaty. Gears looked at Prescott confused by what he said, Hoffman stared at Prescott's back. Prescott closed his eyes as his hands were tied around his back he remembered those days during the Pendulum wars and the Holmic Wars.

"I never did give my apology to him" said Prescott

Hoffman looked down at the ground red carpet floor saying nothing

"Mother Onyx. And his father…Mason Fade" said Prescott

"Heroes to the C.O.G. even our scientists well…now gone" said Prescott

Hoffman walked towards the desk slamming down his left fist in anger

"Let's go now Prescott everyone else is evacuating now" yelled Hoffman

"I'm…not going back to Azura"saidPrescott

"What?!"yelled

"You're taking all of them all that remain alive and keep them safe Colo."said Prescott

"You're coming back with us even if I have to beat you half to death" said Colo. Hoffman

"Hoffman I have given you all that you need for the future" said Prescott

Gears stared wondering what they must do

"All of you go and evacuate now" said Prescott while looking back at them then at Hoffman

"Even you Hoffman now "said Prescott

"Don't even think that this, by doing this is a way to repay them for their sacrifice" said Hoffman

"I don't think that Colonel, this is my duty, my turn" said Prescott

Hoffman walked towards the doors and stopped thinking about a couple of things as Prescott grabbed his lancer. Prescott reloaded and grabbed his frag grenades. Hoffman walked out of the room and headed down the stairs hoping he wouldn't regret this. Hoping that by doing this he can save the many lives that have been in danger. Hoffman yelled at many of the people and Gears telling them to leave now without worrying about supplies. Ravens arrived picking them up as Hoffman arrived to the massive steel doors. Hoffman pushed them open as he walked out to his King raven and jumped back on banging onto the steel door of the pilot. The King Raven lifted up into the air leaving from the capital Hoffman stared at the capital as they left away. Ravens flew out along with it.

"Give the order to evacuate to all gears now "yelled Hoffman

"Sir what about the chairman?" asked the pilot as they left

"He decided to stay behind to give us a head start" said Hoffman

"We won't let him die in vain, even so we won't allow these God damn grubs to take our cities!"yelled Hoffman


	19. Harbinger

Chapter 19

Harbinger

The Locust Reavers flew with reinforcements, at the ready. Ravens flew away from them, Hoffman couldn't believe they're target wasn't even the Ravens target was Prescott. Gears looked at him as he looked with a shocked face knowing that they wanted something else than the city. Hoffman yelled in anger as he discovered in thought of what they had planned since the start.

Prescott looked around his office smiling then looked down at his last glass of fine wine. Reaching out for it he could see the many faces he knew. The many souls that have fought in the war. The many that had joined as one, the many who fought for their families. Prescott gripped the glass smiling as he took his drink calmly ignoring the sounds of battle. Ignoring the sound of the Locust horde that were banging through the Jacinto Hall doors. The Locust doors exploded open as Locust Theron Guards rushed in, a Locust Kantus screamed loudly alerting his fellow allies that they have entered. Theron Guards rushed to the top of the stairs rushing in with charged torque bows and gritting teeth.

Prescott walked out of his room aiming his lancer as he held the trigger aiming towards the incoming Theron Guards. Prescott yelled aloud as his bullets hit the locust Guards killing them and causing them to fall back down the stairs. Prescott ran towards the stairs tossing a grenade into a pairs of Theron guards who were trying to run up. Prescott reloaded his lancer as he took cover behind the wall, closing his eyes the explosion sent limbs and chunks of wall debri into the air. Prescott yelled aloud in anger as he blind fired down the stairs Locust fell to his lancer.

"Come on!"he yelled rushing down stairs jumping passed Locust Grenadiers

Prescott grabbed ahold of a Grenadier as it yelled in pain. Prescott used him as a shield while firing his Boltok pistol into many incoming wretches down the hallway. The pistol went through their heads one by one they fell. Kantus screamed as Prescott aimed his last bullet into its skull. The brains and skull parts flew scattering everywhere. Prescott snapped the Grenadier's head as he yelled aloud.

"Die you filthy savage"

"GROUND..WALKER!" yelled the Locust

The glass windows exploded as Prescott took cover flying Reavers aimed the hallway with their machine guns. Prescott blind fired his lancer towards them as they continued moving away. Prescott looked back at the windows seeing nothing until he heard clinking sounds of hooks. Prescott aimed towards one as he stared at the other. The first locust jumped inside as Prescott kicked him into his chest as the locust yelled falling back outside. Prescott fired his lancer into the 2nd hook causing it to break and loud yells as he stared back at the end of the hallway with an angered attitude.

Prescott ran forward revving his lancer as Locust grubs kicked through the other rooms.3 door rooms were forced open as Locust Cyclops's came rushing through getting to Prescott.

"Come on! You savages!"

Prescott cashed into a chainsaw duel as bullets flew past the Cyclops. Locust reinforcements aimed to hit Prescott even if it meant killing their own. Prescott yelled in anger as his lancer severed the Cyclops in half. Prescott jumped forward rolling to his knees gritting his teeth his eyes slowly opened as he gripped his lancer. A grenade flew past his right cheek barely missing him as it rolled onto the floor it exploded killing 2 other Locust Guards behind him. The Locust Kantus tried to kick Prescott, but failed as Prescott quickly fired his lancer into Kantus's abdomen, holding the trigger. Prescott screamed in rage and anger as the Locust Kantus fell back onto the ground.

Rushing forward Prescott held his lancer as he looked down on the floor. Kantus's body dropped beside its left shoulder a hammer burst. Prescott picked it up and said to himself.

"Why not?! Come on face me already!"yelled Prescott

The building walls moved by the sound of a larger scream one that wasn't like the Kantus or Reavers. Prescott grunted as glass flew across his face, across the halls. Prescott laughed to himself.

"Hahaha….what beasty did they send now?!"laughed Prescott

Looking out the windows he noticed it a massive beast of a Reaver and a thin looking Locust Leader standing on top of its head. Behind its back it wielded massive weaponry a double long sided chainsaw staff. It gripped it on its right hand as its deadly raging eyes stared back towards Prescott. Its mouth snarled towards him as its massively long dreadlocks moved with the wind. The blue and red ribbons moved with the wind. The ribbons were in pairs of 2 around his left shoulder, his elbows, his 2 hands and his waist. Its body was as a Kantus's body except without the high priest helmet.

Prescott continued to stare as he stood up taking in a fresh breath of air smokes and flames arose at the far distance behind said nothing while reloading the hammer burst. Skorge snarled as he pointed to Prescott his massive Reaver dripped took aim and fired his hammer burst single burst shot. Skorge walked calmly back to his main seat pressing his actively loaded buttons unleashing a devastating rage of bullets. The walls shredded into pieces as Prescott grunts taking close cover towards the stairs. Skorge screams in anger as his Reaver moves to the left then more closer forward towards the building. Locust screamed rushing into Jacinto Hall Prescott aimed towards them killing 3 wretches. Skorge screams aloud jumping in midair into the massive shredded opening of the hallway. Skorge gripped his double chainsaw staff as he closed in to Prescott. Prescott quickly turned around firing towards Skorge as Skorge reflected the incoming bullets with his chainsaw staff.

Prescott avoided the incoming chainsaw staff as he rolled past Skorge. Prescott ran and turned around as he dropped a grenade by the feet of Skorge. Skorge charged in as Prescott and him were both only about 5 feet away.

"For the C.O.G.!"yelled Prescott

"FOR THE QUEEN!"yelled

Explosion erupted within the hallway breaking apart the entire hallway. Flames surrounded the wrecked hallway as air gushed inside dead locust bodies burned. Weapons remained on the wrecked floor, Prescott breathed calmly on the floor. His body was badly hurt as he extended his right hand reaching out to his lancer. Locust called "Flamers" burned the outside of the Jacinto Hall along with rushing inside the building burning objective seemed to destroy everything that resembles Gears. Tickers exploded the massive support beams in front of the capital causing it to fall slowly onto the steps. Prescott barely touching the handle of his lancer he grunted, his mouth was bleeding. His left cheek partially burned his chest slashed by the chainsaw of Skorge.

Within that moment of struggle his forearm was pierced with the ever spinning chainsaw of Skorge.

"AHHHHHHH!"yelled Prescott

Skorge stood facing down towards him, Prescott turned lying on his back. Prescott gripped his severed hand as it bleed out wildly. Skorge snarled at him reaching down he grabbed ahold of Prescott by his neck. Prescott gritted his teeth towards him. Face to Face were both leaders. Both opposite sides.

"Come on…Impress me…..you son of a whore…."said Prescott smiling

"RRRRRR….DIE…PRESCOTT…."screeched Skorge

Skorge tossed Prescott to his right as Prescott stared at him with an angered face. Prescott was thrown out the massive hallway that was blown through as Skorge looked down at the floor. Skorge was surrounded by flames as they grew around him the shattered opening allowed wind to enter. Prescott fell down off the high building and into the city streets, without a opened his extended right hand as he opened it in front of him a dangling necklace of Gear tags dangled. He looked to his right seeing the words "Richard Prescott".


	20. Menacing Death

Chapter 20

Menacing Death

Echo's raven flew through the massive chaos of Jacinto as they couldn't help at all. Other Ravens flew low trying to evacuate other smaller units. Fade noticed all these moments throughout his long career, he remembered Halvo Bay. Jack couldn't believe it as this was his first assignment, to defend Jacinto and all her people. Jack stood beside Fade as he asked. Sarah and Bronx looked at the many falling buildings and others that burned, remembering the many cities before Jacinto.

"Sir. Shouldn't we be down there?" asked Jack

"Were heading to the Capital that's where this Locust leader was last seen" said Fade

"If we take him out, maybe this invasion will be lifted and Jacinto will be saved" said Fade

"What if we can't save the city" asked Jack

"….well lose Jacinto but we'll save our people" said Fade

"Hell yeah"yelled Bronx

The Raven reached the burning shattering Capital. The Raven hovered above Fade and the rest of the team couldn't believe was burning, nothing was left standing outside or inside. Within that moment Fade could remember the Halvo Bay capital and other cities that have been burned 's massive beast smashed through the burning capital as half of it fell 's beast flew away quickly their Raven followed after it as Skorge smashed through the Jacinto's buildings. The raven fired her massive machine guns into its back and tails. The beast of a Reaver screamed in burning raging pain as Skorge looked back at the Reaver and forced his beast to turn around aiming its machine guns directly at the small Raven.

"Everyone hold on" said the pilot as the Raven made a left turn, Echo fired their machine guns towards Skorge.

"Keep going like this!"yelled Sarah

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!"yelled Skorge

The Raven was flying side by side to Skorge as he perused them on their right hand side. Buildings blocked bullets as he snarled to them. Fade stared at Skorge as Skorge aimed a lancer towards Echo firing wildly in his left hand. Buildings fell and the moment opened for Echo as together they fired their weapons to Skorge, he fired back with his lancer. Bullets punctured through the Raven, blood began to spill out of the beast as it crashed into more buildings. Skorge through the lancer as it ran out of ammo. Skorge pulled his beast up into the air gaining altitude, turned back to Echo.

"Damn how are we goanna kill this thing" asked Jack

"Let's laser his ass man" said Bronx while reloading his boomer gun

Sarah felt the Raven shifting as the pilot said

"Guys were running low on fuel and ignoring that this Raven's about had it" said The pilot

"Alright we'll need you to get us beside that thing and well kill the driver" said Sarah

Jack looked at her, Bronx made wide eyes after she had said what he didn't like. Fade looked towards it as it came rushing back after them.

"What?" asked Sarah

"No…no, no, did you see that thing it's massive?" asked Jack

"Hell no Sarah did you see that ugly ass mother fucker?!"yelled Bronx

"It's the only way we can kill him and get back Jacinto" said Sarah

"I aint goanna get eating by that mother" said Bronx

"Bronx!? You're really backing out?!"asked Sarah

"He's right Sarah I mean we barely stand a chance" said Jack

Skorge's beast flew right beside them as its mouth could eat the Raven instantly. Bronx fired his boomer gun into its side as it got lower and closer Skorge spinned his chainsaw staff with both hands.

"What?! Oh fuck!"yelled Jack as Skorge swung his chainsaw staff into the right boarding side of the Raven.

Fade kicked the staff causing it to break in half, Sarah fired at Skorge as he moved to his left then to his right. Jack revved up his lancer swinging downward towards Skorge. Skorge blocked the incoming chainsaw in his right hand. The lancer and small chainsaw clashed in a duel as Fade fired his lancer into Skorge's chest. Skorge jumped back grunting in pain as he fell into his chair, the beast rammed the Raven more.

"Oh shit!"yelled the pilot

The Raven moved farther to the left avoiding the incoming buildings.

Bronx fired his boomer gun into the beasts left cheek as it roared and charged angrily into more buildings rushing towards the Raven. Its mouth opened wide its teeth getting closer and closer to Echo.

"Oh shit!,Oh shit!"yelled Jack

"You see Sarah!"yelled Bronx aiming his boomer gun

Bronx fired his boomer gun into its mouth as flames engulfed around pulled back as it moved away and smashed into another building and crashed into the street. The Raven slowed down and turned towards Skorge.

Skorge fell onto the wrecked street floor as blood spilled all around his left shoulder bled. His chest was hurt, his breath of air was low. His body struggled to move as he could feel the fires around him burning. Coughing blood Skorge lied on the ground hating the fact that he is dying because of some pack of bullets. Gripping his last chainsaw in his left hand he grunted trying to move he felt his heart pumping faster then slower. Fade stared at Skorge from the Raven as Jack pointed his lancer towards him. Fade placed his hand onto the rifle and lowered it, Jack looked at him.

"What?!"said Jack

"He's done" said Fade

"Were leaving, get us out now" said Fade

The Raven flew forward towards the outside barriers of the city as a response went through the radio

"All Gears out of Jacinto now "said Hoffman

"Locust Leader is down" said Fade

"Echo?! You killed it?!"asked Hoffman

"Yes sir, what now?" asked Fade

"Get out now we are moving with plan B"said Hoffman

"What's Plan B sir?" asked Sarah

"We blow up our last city along with the growing Locust Horde" said Hoffman

"Holy shit!?"yelled Jack

The Raven had left the city limits as Locust ran through celebrating their known victory. Fade and the rest of his squad looked back at the city. Skorge looked forward seeing the massive light mass bomb beeping light blue as he stared facing it. Fade could see the massive white lights exploding from various sides of the city. Jack couldn't believe it as Bronx looked down Sarah took in a deep breath as they all along with other Gears in their Ravens. Jacinto crumbled into pieces as the white lights exploded of the Light mass bombs that were scattered across the city. Hoffman stood saluting the city of Jacinto as they're ships and other Ravens flew away from the massive ruins of Jacinto. Ocean waters rushed into the falling ruins of the wrecked city as the Locust horde below and on top suffered. Locust below in the Hollows ran away but drowned as the massive bodies of water rushed in.

The sun was setting behind the great mountains that stood as Jacinto fell to its doom under the sea. From the high point of the far mountain the Locust Queen watched from the outskirts of the city as the Gears left away. The queen witnessed her people drown, as she stood beside her last Locust closed his fists in anger as he witnessed Skorge die, Locust reinforcements moved far, far below them. She stared as her torn white dress moved along with the wind, RAAM moved away from her slowly walking away.

"They will fall to us General" said The queen

RAAM stopped as he heard her voice speaking words that fueled him his back was facing her right hand side.

"They don't see it now…but they're extinction is coming sooner than they know" she continued

RAAM said nothing as he was raged by this entire event

"Our forces may have been cut in half General, but even so there's are too" said The queen

"The dawn is coming RAAM, and we will over throw them I will see to that" said the queen

RAAM continued to walk forward down the mountain cliff side and hoped onto his Reaver and left flying back home. The Queen walked down to her Reaver as it waited beside a Locust Armored Kantus. The queen jumped on as she left with her bodyguard in the back. Flying over the massive Locust troops heading towards the horizon finding a new home.


End file.
